


i used to spend my nights looking at the stars, wondering how to get there, or is it just too far?

by westallenkiss



Series: Good Things Happen: Tarlos/Owelle [22]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tarlos - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29814273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westallenkiss/pseuds/westallenkiss
Summary: But when you're right here beside me there's nothing else I need, your eyes keep me reminded that nothing's out of reach. It's easy to believe when you're with me it feels like I'm finally free...//"I promise to hold your hand regardless of what happens because it was the night you took my hand that made me realize...I fell in love with you, and not only that, I fell in love with my own life, be with me always Carlos, yes, I will marry you," TK answered his voice soft, his eyes glistening. His entire body trembled into Carlos' arms having to pull him up from his bended knee because he was shaking himself at the answer TK had given.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Good Things Happen: Tarlos/Owelle [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157249
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	i used to spend my nights looking at the stars, wondering how to get there, or is it just too far?

**Author's Note:**

> this is it yall, the proposal that i am so happy i can finally share it with you. I've been working on it since i had the idea and carlos kept changing his mind as i have. all things from the previous stories are connected so please keep in mind as you read.

"Are you sure about this, son? Are you sure this is what you truly want?" Carlos' father asked his son one last time before TK was supposedly arriving late on purpose. 

"I am sure, I love him with all my heart, I don't want to live without him," Carlos answered with a bit of a soft swallow. TK didn't know he told his parents yet about him either, let alone he was going to be proposed to with them witnessing it. 

The only thing that TK knew was that Carlos was with his parents at some party at their house, and he was supposed to pick him up just as friends to go out. It was a lie he was still willing to do because he knew when Carlos was ready to tell his parents, he would, and he promised he would wait.

But Carlos did tell his parents and he was dying to introduce him, he just wanted TK to be surprised and then surprised again.

Michelle decorated Carlos's backyard with the help of Andrea, Carlos' mom. She and Andrea bonded over everything Carlos was to him and what an amazing person. Andrea loved hearing how happy her son had been since TK came into his life. She never imagined it to be a boy that he would fall in love with even if she knew. But the way her son smiled talking about him and being completely honest with her that TK was the one she didn't have any problems with it. The decorates were quite simple, just soft lights around the table and candles literally everywhere but the most amazing part of it was the stars above them. They fell in love that night underneath the stars and that was all that Carlos needed. But his mom did insist she let him decorate just a little bit, the white lights and candles were a perfect touch. 

Gabriel also insisted that his son have food, lots of Spanish food for the celebration. 

The rest of the 126 showed up and were hungry so they started eating immediately bonding over how exciting this entire day was.

"You must be TK's father," Gabriel introduced himself.

"I am. Very proud to be his father, so very proud." Owen boasted.

"I am very proud of my son too, for being open and honest with me. I didn't know it would be a boy, but if it's any boy I am so happy it is your son," 

Carlos bit his lip in embarrassment, not that he was embarrassed but he never ever imagined his dad to say that. "Gracies, papa,"

"Your son is a wonderful human being, always there for TK when it was needed, they are the perfect couple. I couldn't think of a better person for my son to marry, I hope he says yes." Owen smirked a little giving Carlos a small pat on the shoulder, before excusing himself to continue talking to his father because Owen really did need to catch him on a few things...

Andrea came over to her son to give him a small hug and kiss on the cheek, "He's here, the man of your dreams. I am ready to meet him," She whispered nudging Carlos to where TK was walking in with Nancy, all part of the plan as well thinking he would be picking up Carlos and they would be going out as friends. 

Taking a deep breath, Carlos cleared his throat, and everyone knew to hide and the only place to actually do that was in the shed. "Oh hell no, we ain't all fitting in there, how long do we have to be in there," Judd shouted. 

"Shhhhhh!" Marjan shhhh'ed her loudest shush. 

"I ain't getting in there with yall." Judd huffed.

"I promise it won't be long, yall." Carlos looked to Judd very apologetic without trying to laugh.

"You owe me," Judd made the I'm watching you signs with his hands and pointing to his eyes.

"Come on now, Judd, you can handle a few minutes in here with your friends, TK just has to meet Carlos' parents, we rehearsed this." Grace reasoned with him as they all moved into the small shed.

Carlos took a deep breath as he saw TK approach him looking a bit confused, he was wearing his yellow hoodie, and it was as if it all came full circle for him right at this moment. "Hey, ba-, Carlos...Nancy told me you'd be out here, you still coming right?" TK raised an eyebrow trying to play it off like he didn't just try and call him babe in front of his parents. "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Reyes, so nice to meet you again, how was the party you had? For niece? Carlos told me...I think that's what he said." He was reaching out to shake his hand. "It looks really nice, so elegant, white is such a neat style..." TK was word vomiting because he really wanted Carlos' parents to like him for if and when Carlos would let them know they were dating.

Andrea looked to TK with a soft smile, giving him a gentle handshake, "You are such a lovely boy, my son has been so happy ever since you came into his life. If he is happy we are happy. It's so nice to meet you this time," Andrea told TK with a certain tone her voice trying to hint for her son they he told them. "Isn't that right, Gabriel? Our boy is so happy..." She called out to get her husband to come over. 

"Wait? Dad? What are you doing here?" TK looked to Carlos then back to his parents then back to his dad who stepping into the background with his hands up.

"So, TK my parents know, I told them. They know that you are my boyfriend. They know how much I love you and how much you mean to me and you are the very reason I am happy and have been so happy." Carlos answered TK's look of complete confusion and out fell the 126 out of the small shed. 

TK heard the noise and turned around quickly to notice all of them beaming with smiles and their hands clasped like something else was about to happen. "Um," TK swallowed.

"We want to thank you from the bottom of our hearts for loving our boy the way you do. I hope you take care of him and keep him smiling because that is all we ever want. Your father taught me quite a few things about you and I cannot see a better fit for my son," Gabriel tipped his hat to TK and bowed softly in response.

"I promise. I love Carlos. I am just right now very confused as to what exactly is going on, why did everyone come here?" TK really didn't like being so confused.

"If my son is ready, you will soon see why." Gabriel nudged his son who was suddenly a bit frozen that he really wanted to do this, that this what he'd been planning for a few weeks now, taking the trip with Michelle to buy the ring to have no idea how he wanted to propose and where but knew it should be underneath the stars and everyone had to be here to witness it. 

"Carlos?" TK questioned giving him a little head tilt. 

"C'mon boy, you got this," Judd shouted. 

"What, what is he talking about?" TK waved his hand in front of Carlos' face, and that was what threw him back into reality. "Babe, what are you doing?" He was moving on to his bended knee. "No, no, I..." TK looked down at him looking up, Carlos' eyes watering.

"Please," Carlos murmured, "Even if you want to say no, just let me tell you everything I want to tell you with everyone here witnessing it. This is how I imagined it. This is how I dreamed it up to be. I needed everyone here because every one of them found out because no one can keep a secret," He laughed slightly, "...but somehow we all kept it from you and that is why this is so worth it, every single second of it, I wanted to tell my parents about you but I didn't just want to tell them you were my boyfriend, I wanted to tell them I Carlos Reyes want to spend the rest of my life with you and ask for your hand in marriage too. Ty, I love you, I literally love every single thing about you and how it feels to be with you, what it feels like to hold your hand, and what it's like to look into your eyes. I love how you love me, I love how you show it and how together we know we found something special. I promise my heart, along with my love to you, I will be faithful and love you the way I learned how to. I am complete now that I've found you," Carlos took a deep breath, his voice was a little shakey as his eyes never left TK's he could see his eyes starting to glisten. "I should finally ask it huh?" Carlos made a slight face, taking TK's hand in his and bringing the ring in site and he could literally feel the 126 sighing from the distance still watching them. TK was nodding, his body starting to tremble...could he even say yes? "When the sun shines, it does that without considering whose body it is heating up. When you smile, you own the world around you and the sun envies your smile. Tyler Kennedy, I can win the world with my hand only if you promise to hold it for our lifetime, will you marry me?"

TK breathed in and a soft squeak came out of his mouth. A year and literally a few months ago he was thinking about proposing to someone he thought was the one. He couldn't even imagine loving someone else and nearly tried to kill himself because of it. He didn't know he could ever love again until Carlos came into his life and together they fell hard and fast. TK loved with his whole heart and it was exactly how Carlos loved him and that was why he knew what he had with his ex was simply a practice because his soulmate was waiting for him in Texas. "I promise to hold your hand regardless of what happens because it was the night you took my hand that made me realize...I fell in love with you, and not only that, I fell in love with my own life, be with me always Carlos, yes, I will marry you," TK answered his voice soft, his eyes glistening. His entire body quivered into Carlos' arms having to pull him up from his bended knee because he was shaking himself at the answer TK had given.

As soon as the ring was placed on his finger, their lips were fusing together and everyone started cheering and clapping. Both Carlos' parents coming and giving them a big warm hug, then Michelle and Owen, then the rest of the 126. "Now let's party!" Mateo shouted. 

"Thank you guys, this truly was a really nice surprise." TK blushed.

"You deserve it, we are all so proud of you for sticking it out, staying sober, and trusting a guy like Carlos," Michelle told him. 

"Agreed, and TK, remember if he ever hurts you, I got you." Judd made that face again to Carlos.

TK couldn't help but laugh hiding into Carlos' shoulder a bit, and they were still holding hands. Together they watched the family eat and talk and eat some more until they had left one by one. They stayed out back slipping onto the back of Carlos' dad's truck and looked up the stars, a complete full circle. TK turned to look at Carlos as his breath hitched, "I wasn’t searching for love when our paths crossed. In other words, we found love in the most unlikely situation. But today, you choose to make the intentional decision to make me yours forever and a day more," He kissed his cheek and squeezed his hand, "I need nothing more, always and forever, Carlos Reyes." TK looked back up at the stars and sighed blissfully. 

Carlos turned now to look at TK, he sighed too, just as contently. Squeezing his hand tighter in the moment before softly pressing a kiss to his cheek lovingly as he started to hum to the song he knew TK loved and with that he turned to look at him scrunching his nose, "Thank you for taking all my what-ifs away," TK whispered with a nuzzle.

"Looks like I'm changing your name," Carlos winked.

"Tyler Kennedy Reyes," TK swooned as he said it, he literally loved how it sounded. 

"Mm, Ty, it sounds perfect." His breath hitched at the thought. 

"Just like how _Ty_ sounds so safe in your mouth." TK reminded him, "Taking your name will be so special to me," 

Carlos breathed in and just fully enveloped TK into his arms and breathed him in, still humming softly until their lips fused together.

**Author's Note:**

> the next four prompts that are left are going to be time jumps. I'll write it soon as i can.


End file.
